A Little White Lie
by ju0i8hyzy
Summary: Ash Ketchum didn't know it when he woke up. But he was about to go on a trip that would change him forever. And it all got interesting with a little white lie. Bad at summaries. Contains Lemons AAML


Chapter 1 Ash's day.

Ash Ketchum didn't know it when he woke up. But he was about to go on a trip that would change him forever. And it all got interesting with a little white lie. But we'll get there later.

Ash woke up that morning feeling great. He was finally going to finish his last test before the end of the year. His mom drove him to school in Viridian City. After this math exam, he was done. he finished really early and left the building.

"Finally!" Ash shouted as soon as he left the building. It was officially summer. All he needed to do was wait for Misty, Brock, May, and Dawn. He didn't have extensive knowledge of the bus routes, so he had to have them help. (Note: for all intents and purposes, most people with a role in the story will be living in Pallet)

"Well, look who's out of his class first." someone said. As Ash turned around, he realizes it as Brock. "Not very surprising. You were always the best at math. Everyone needs to have some things they're smart at."

"Hey!" Ash said.

"You know I'm just kidding with you, Ash." Brock said with a chuckle. "By the way, is Misty done yet?"

"Does it look like she's done?" Ash asked rhetorically. "Besides, we need to wait for May and Dawn, too."

"Come on, We all know that you want to leave as soon as Misty gets here." Brock said sly.

"What are you implying?" Ash asked suspiciously.

"Well since you and Misty are effectively going out," Brock stated, " I would expect you would want to get to her house as soon as possible for some 'fun'."

"Shut up Brock, you're so perverted. We aren't having sex." Ash said. Its true. Ash and Misty started going out. Well they would, but Misty's sisters don't want her going out with anybody for a month.

"Who said anything about sex?" Brock asked.

"Grr..." Ash growled.

"Hahahahaha. Hey, here comes Dawn, Ritchie, and Gary." Brock said.

'Your lucky Brock, so lucky' Ash thought.

"Hey guys. What is up?" Ritchie asked.

"Just waiting for Misty and May now." Ash said.

"Misty's still in there? How can it take her so long?" Dawn asked

"I HEARD THAT DAWN!" Misty shouted down the stairs. " It just took a while for the proctors to take my exam."

"So now we're just waiting for May." Ash said.

"Ahh lets just go." Brock said.

"Brock we can't just leave May." Misty said

"Fine. We'll wait a bit longer. But I need to get to my house." Brock said

"Why do you need to get there? Its not as if you're expecting company." Gary said.

"I'm hungry, if you need to know." Brock stated

"Can't you control yourself?" Ash asked

"Don't get us started Ash..." Dawn said.

"Well see you guys. Hopefully before summers up." Gary said. (Gary lives in Viridian, so he walks home.)

"See ya, Gary!" Ash said.

"Can we go now? May's probably gonna take forever to get out, you know how she is at math." Brock pleaded.

"What do you guys think?" Ash asked.

"I have been ready this whole time." Ritchie said.

"I'm ok with going." Dawn says.

"How about you, Misty?" Ash asked

"Well..." Misty started.

"Please." Brock asked.

"Fine... May's taking too long. Let's go." Misty said.

So then the five of them walked towards the train station. The train ride was very uneventful. Everyone got off at different stations except for Ash and Misty. They both got off at Viridian Square to catch a bus that would take them to Pallet. Unfortunately for them, the buses were running late that day. Misty got a text on her pokegear. It was from May.

May:

I know i took a while to finish the test, but you guys promised to stay there and wait for me. why did you leave?

"Shit." Misty said. "What do I do?

"I don't know." Ash said. " This is bad."

Suddenly, Misty got another text on her pokegear. This time it was from her sister, Daisy.

Daisy:

I'm taking a quick run to the house. Do you want me to pick you up from the school?

"This gives me an idea." Misty said. She replied no to her sister.

"What are you gonna do?" Ash asked confused.

"Just watch." Misty said as she began texting May back.

Misty:

My sister picked Ash and I up from the school. Brock and Dawn probably left after we did.

"And... Sent" Misty said

"But what if May gets here before the bus does?" Ash asked

"..." Misty was speechless.

"Misty?" Ash asked.

"I didn't think of that..." Misty said terrified. She knew what kind of stuff May did when she was mad.

"Why don't we keep an eye out for her?" Ash suggested. He didn't want to be caught in the crossfire of those two.

"Fine." Misty said. "If we see her, we need to run as fast as possible."

After a few minutes, they relaxed a little bit. but the problem was, the bus still hadn't gotten there yet.

"Where is the bus?" Misty asked to seemingly nobody.

"Be patient, Misty" Ash said "It'll get here."

"Hey is that May?" Misty asked.

"Where?" Ash asked.

"Right there. In the red shirt." Misty said.

It was true. Coming around the corner from the train stop was May. Luckily, She didn't seem to notice Ash and Misty yet.

"Yup..." Ash said.

Both Ash and Misty looked at each other. They both knew what was on the other person's mind. At the same time, they turned and ran in the opposite direction of May. As soon as they could, they rounded the corner and stopped to catch their breaths.

"Great," Misty said. "now what are we gonna do?"

"We could always walk home." Ash said.

"Do you know how far of a walk that is?" Misty asked

"Probably about an hour." Ash answered.

"Thats if we don't get lost," Misty said "and knowing you, we'll get lost in two seconds"

"We won't" Ash said. "I know my way to my house"

"Fine." Misty said "Let's go."

Turns out Misty was wrong. It took Ash 5 minutes to get lost.

"Really Ash?" Misty almost shouted.

"Hehehe. Sorry Mist." Ash said.

"Fine. Just let me get out my pokegear's map function." Misty said with a sigh.

Once they were on the right track, Misty put away her pokegear and they continued walking. Luckily, now they were on a straight path to get to her house. But to bad, they had a long way to walk, with the sun beating on their backs, with only each others company.

"Why do we have to walk all the way home?" Misty asked.

"Because you didn't want to be yelled at by May. One little white lie just grows and grows and grows out of proportion. Like with Santa Claus." Ash answered.

"Oh shush." She said, shoving him a little.

"We could go to Brock's house. he does live close to here." Ash suggested

"He was the one that got us into this mess. I don't want to see him." Misty said irritated.

"Okay. Wait up a sec. I'm getting a call." Ash said, picking up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello Ash." Delia (Ash's mom) said. "Where are you?"

'Crap! I can't tell my mom I'm walking home from school' Ash thought. "Uhh. I'm hanging out in the park with Misty."

"Is anything going on between you two?" Delia asked.

"What?" Ash almost shouted.

"You know, you two are hanging out literally all of the time." Delia stated. "Are you two going out?"

"No!" Ash said "Misty and I aren't going out"

"Ok then" Delia said. "You two need to go and get some food. It's around noon and you didn't have a large breakfast."

"Ok I will." Ash said "Bye"

"Bye Ash" Delia said. She hung up.

"What was that about?" Misty asked.

"My mom wanted to know where I was. Told her we were in the park" Ash said

"Well I guess I'm not the only one that lies" Misty said.

"Well we were gonna do that, anyway." Ash stated.

"But now we have to walk the entirety of route one just to get home." Misty complained. "Can we wait at a bus stop for the bus?"

"Come on Mist." Ash said. "Its not too far now."

"You've been saying that for the last 30 minutes." Misty said.

"Well now I know we are close." Ash said. "If you want, I can carry you."

"Nah. I'll pass." Misty said.

The rest of the trip was boring. Unlike what Ash said, it took them 30 minutes to get to where they could see Pallet Town. In the entirety of the trip, they barely talked, except for when Ash saw a pokemon.

"It is way too hot out." Ash said.

"Well it is nearly 90. It's expected to be hot." Misty explained.

"Luckily, your house is on the edge of Pallet. I wouldn't want to walk all the way to the center of town." Ash said.

"Well you will be when you have to go back home" Misty said

"Don't remind me..." Ash said.

Ash and Misty continue walking until they get to Misty's house. When they get there, they both collapse on the floor from pure exhaustion.

"Well that took longer than expected." Ash said.

"Well no shit Ash." Misty said.

"Azu azu" Misty's Azurill cried

"Hey Azurill" Misty said.

"We should probably get some food." Ash said. "My mom will kill me if we don't."

"Ok. What do you want?" Misty asked

"Lets just get some chips." Ash said.

"Ok. Lets go." Misty said.

So Ash and Misty walked into Misty's kitchen and grabbed a bag of chips.

"I'm way too tired to go to the park right now." Ash said

"Well then let's just stay here." Misty said. "We were just walking for 2 hours"

"But what about your sisters?" Ash asked.

"They're not gonna get home until at least 5," Misty said "so we definitely have time. Plus you're probably gonna have to leave sometime around 4 anyway, so what do we have to lose?"

"Thats true." Ash said, noticing it was only 12 at the time. "So what are we going to do for the time being?"

"I don't know. We can talk. We always have the most interesting conversations" Misty said.

"Well what do you want to talk about?" Ash asked as they sat incredibly close to each other on the couch.

"I don't know. Why don't you pick the topic?" Misty said moving her head closer to Ash's.

"Well i don't know. Do we really need to talk?" Ash said doing the same.

"I suppose not." Misty said breaking the remaining space between their lips.

They kissed passionately for about 5 minutes, with Ash positioning himself on Misty, before Misty broke off.

"Oh wait. Lets go play some video games" She said getting up and going upstairs.

"Why are you thinking of this now?" Ash asked following.

"You should know more than anyone. I have weird thoughts when I'm kissing." Misty said. "Besides i thought you loved video games."

"Fine." Ash said. "Let's go."

"Well I still only have a PS2" Misty said. "I have Harry Potter games, all of which I'm stuck on a single part that i can't get past, and old retro games, like pacman and such. What do you want to play?"

"Lets play retro." Ash said

"We'll take turns to see who can get the better score." Misty suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Ash said.

They played each game, including Galaga, Pacman, and Mappy. Ash beat Misty at every single one.

"How could you beat me at every single one? You don't even play these games." Misty pouted.

"I'm just naturally good at video games. I've been playing them since I was 6 years old." Ash said.

"Yea, yea." Misty said.

"How can I make it up to you?" Ash asked.

"I can think of a few things." Misty said as she kissed him.

They kept kissing for a long time. Ash was about to make a move when they hear azurill from downstairs.

"Azu Azu!" Azurill cried.

Misty broke off first. "She's a pretty big cock block isnt she?" she said winking.

"You have no idea..." Ash said under his breath.

"What was that, Ash?" Misty asked.

"I said yeah." Ash said.

"Let's look at Tumblr." Misty said.

"And read Dawn's depressing, 'I'm too fat Tumbles'? No thanks."

"Why is she so drawn back about all of this? I'm here for her to talk to." Misty said.

"Its probably because of Paul." Ash said. "I don't know why she's so interested in that piece of shit."

"I Don't know." Misty said getting up.

"Where are you going?" Ash asked

"I'm going to the bathroom." Misty said crossing the hall and going into the bathroom.

Ash followed and stood outside Misty's room. He leans against the wall and waits for Misty to get out of the bathroom.

"So, where were we?" Misty says leaving the bathroom and approaching Ash.

"RIght about here." Ash says kissing her.

They were kissing for a while right outside Misty's room. Ash decided that it was now or never to make his move.

'I hope she lets me.' Ash thinks slowly moving his hand up her shirt. 'She's not pulling away. I think I'm clear'

Ash lifts the bra Misty had on and starts caressing her boob. An audible gasp can be heard from Misty. Soon after, Ash sticks his hand into the back of Misty's shorts and starts squeezing her ass. There is an apparent hip movement coming from Misty and this isn't helping Ash's urges at the moment. He slowly takes his hand out of her bra and moves it towards her shorts.

"Ahh, ahh, ahh, Ash." Misty said pulling away slightly. "That's not something we do out in the middle of the hallway."

"Well then let's go in here." Ash said picking up Misty and bringing her into her room. "There. That's better." he said putting her on the bed.

"Well then. Someone's pretty eager." Misty said stripping him to his underwear.

"Well I can say the same about you." Ash said taking off her shirt and bra. "Your nipples are sticking out. It's a miracle I couldn't see them through your bra."

"Oh shush" Misty said. "Thats only because you were grabbing them"

"I didn't see you stopping me." Ash said.

"And I'm not stopping you now." Misty said grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him closer for a passionate kiss.

Ash broke off and pushes her onto her back. He starts kissing her neck, slowly going down. He stops at her boobs and starts sucking on her left nipple and starts playing with her right boob. She groans with pleasure.

"Oh, Ash!" Misty screams.

Ash stops playing with her other boob and reaches towards her shorts. He reaches down and takes them off leaving her only in her underwear. He then sticks his fingers in her pussy. SHe groans in pain.

"Ahh, Ash. Stop. It hurts!" Misty shouts.

"It'll feel good soon Misty." Ash said getting up from her boob and moving his head down to her crotch.

Ash then takes off Misty's underwear leaving her completely naked.

"Well you look really hot right now. You're soaked down there" Ash said.

"Well you caused this" Misty said. "Would you mind cleaning it up?" she said with a wink.

"It would be my pleasure" Ash said as he started licking the lips of her vagina.

"Oh, God. Ash." Misty said grabbing his head and shoving it into her crotch.

Ash sticks his whole tongue into her. He moves it around as much as possible to intensify pleasure.

"Oh, God. Oh, yes. Oh, Ash!" Misty shouted as wave after wave of pleasure overtook her.

"Well we don't want you falling asleep already do we now?" Ash said.

"Well I can't be getting all the fun." MIsty said getting Ash off of her. "Lay down. It's your turn"

"I'm not gonna argue with that." Ash said as he took off his pants and laid down.

Misty then positioned herself on top of Ash, her crotch in his face and her face in his crotch. She started sucking his dick as he started licking her pussy. They kept this going until Ash felt like he was going to cum.

"Misty! I'm gonna cum!" Ash said as he came into Misty's mouth. Misty immediately started coughing.

"Its ok, Misty. You don't need to swallow it." Ash said.

"So Ash." Misty said. "I guess there's just one thing left for us to do."

"But I don't have a condom" Ash said. "I don't want to get you pregnant."

"Don't worry about it. My sister's have millions of them in their rooms. You know how they are." Misty explained.

"Well can you go and get it?" Ash asked. "I don't feel comfortable going through your sister's stuff."

"Luckily, I knew you would try to pull a stunt like this and already grabbed one." Misty revealed.

"Well then let's get started" Ash said as he put on the condom.

"Be gentle please." Misty said

"I'll try" Ash said as he layed down on top of Misty.

Ash slowly inched his penis into Misty. Misty is constantly gasping out in pain as her cherry was broken.

"Ash! Slow down. It hurts." Misty shouted.

"I am." Ash replied.

Ash continued at a very slow pace until he couldn't take it anymore and sped up.

"Ash! What are you doing? Thats too fast!" Misty screamed.

"I'm sorry, Misty. But I can't hold back any longer. It feels too good." Ash said

Misty was in a large amount of pain. But, slowly but surely, the feelings of pain were taken over by feelings of pleasure.

"Oh god, Ash. Don't stop! Please!" Misty screamed.

"Azu azu" Azurill cried from downstairs. If Ash and Misty were listening, they would have heard the creaking of a door.

"I love you, Misty" Ash said.

"I love you, too, Ash" Misty said pulling him closer for a passionate kiss.

The sound of creaking steps can be heard as three girls step into the doorway of Misty's bedroom.

"Misty!" Ash said pulling away from the kiss. "I'm cumming!"

Ash came. Soon afterwards Ash went limp and fell to the side of Misty, both covered in sweat.

*Clap, clap, clap* "Well, well little sis. We, like, didn't know you had it in you." Daisy said, walking into the room.

"Holy shit!" Misty shouted. "How long have you guys been watching us?"

"Like, long enough" Violet said

"Haven't you heard of privacy?" Ash asked.

"Haven't you learned of shutting the door?" Lily asked.

"Besides, its not like we're mad or anything." Daisy said

"Huh?" Ash and Misty said.

"Ash, the moment we saw you, we, like, knew you were the perfect match for Misty here. Plus, seeing as you love each other so much, I think we can let it slide."

"Oh, thanks guys!" Misty said getting up to give them a hug.

"Ahh, ahh, ahh." Lily said.

"What?" Misty asked.

"You, like, still don't have any clothes on." Violet said.

Misty blushed from embarrassment. "Sorry..." Misty said reaching for the pile of clothes.

As she reached for the pile of clothes, Ash's phone fell out of his pocket. It turns out that he had 30 missed messages from his mom.

"Holy shit!" Ash exclaimed "How am I supposed to explain to my mom why I missed all of her calls!"

"Trust me. I got this." Daisy said picking up Ash's phone and calling his mom on speaker.

"Ash Ketchum, you better explain why you haven't picked up any of my calls?" Delia asked in a tone that wasn't quite angry, but wasn't at all nice.

"Hello? Is this Delia?" Daisy asked.

"Oh yes. Hello Daisy. Can you explain why Ash hasn't been picking up any of my calls?" Delia asked

"Oh it's quite simple." Daisy started. "Him and Misty were having sex."

"What?" Ash yelled surprised. "I thought you said you would fix this not make it worse."

"Did he use a condom?" Delia asked

"Yes he did," Daisy said.

"Oh thank goodness. I was worried there for a second." Delia said.

"What? You mean you don't care that Misty and I had sex?" Ash asked

"Oh course not. As soon as I met Misty, I knew she was perfect for you. Plus I've seen how much you love each other. I got to go. Be home soon Ash. Or at least tell me If you're staying the night at Misty's. Bye" Delia said as she hung up.

"Well I guess you guys don't need our permission anymore." VIolet said.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"Wait does this mean..." Misty started.

"Yes. You can go out with Ash." Daisy said.

"Well Ash. you know what that means." Misty said.

"Of course. Misty, will you go out with me?" Ash asked.

"Hmm..." Misty thought.

"Come on Mist." Ash complained.

"Of course I will." Misty said pulling him into a kiss.

"Eww guys. Get a room" Lily said.

"Well in case you haven't noticed, this is my room we're in right now." Misty declared.

"Oh yea, hehe." Lily said sheepishly

"Can we have a moment, please?" Ash asked.

"Sure" Daisy said, taking the other girls out and closing the door.

"Well, this day definitely didn't go as planned." Ash said.

"Yea. We were supposed to just finish the test, get on the bus, and hang out it the park." Misty said.

"Yea. But I wouldn't trade it for anything." Ash said.

"Niether would I" Misty said

"And to think this all started out with **a little white lie**." Ash said.


End file.
